


Shut up and let me take care of you

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Robert wakes up ill and Aaron had every intention of helping him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble

Aaron wakes to the sound of coughing. He rolls over to an empty bed. He looks at the clock to see that it is 6 am. Too early for even Robert to be awake. The coughing gets more intense and now that he is more awake he registers that the cough sounds to rough to sound like his mum or Liv. Great that means Robert's got ill. He hates Robert when he is ill. He either whinges or won't accept it until he collapses into bed and sleeps for over a day. He remembered watching the big bang theory with him and the episode where Sheldon gets sick. Robert joked that's what he was like when sick. Aaron promised him no sex for a month if that was true. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaky alerts Aaron to Roberts return. He comes into the room moving slower than normal. He jumps as he looks up and realises Aaron is awake. 

"Morning" he croaks out. 

"Morning, you coming back into bed?" replies Aaron. 

"No I have to get the work done that I left last night." Robert looks like he would rather do anything else but without given Aaron a chance to protest he grabs his shirt and leaves the bedroom. 

Oh great thinks Aaron its the stubborn Robert. He honestly can't decide which he would prefer. He sighs as he gets out of bed and readies himself for the battle of wills that is about to happen. When he enters the backroom Robert is stood next to the kettle looking at it with a confused expression. "What's up" questions Aaron.   
"It's boiled but the water isn't hot, I think it is broken". 

Aaron takes one look at it and notices something. "Eh Rob, it is not plugged in at the wall." 

"Oh yeah, I assumed it was." he replies sheepishly. 

Aaron gently guides Robert to the sofa. He goes to make tea for them both and debates whether or not to make him toast. He goes to sit with Robert who gratefully accepts the drink. Aaron turns the telly on and they watch it quietly neither of them paying any attention to it. Aaron starts to subconsciously run his hands through Roberts hair. He knows how much it relaxes him. Robert sighs and turns to lean more into Aaron. It doesn't take long before Aaron hears the telltale low rumble from Robert to tell him he has fallen asleep. Aaron moves carefully trying not to disturb Robert so he can put both their cups on the table, thankfully Robert had finished his before falling asleep. Aaron relaxed into the sofa and flicked it over to top gear. 

Half an hour later Chas comes downstairs to find both Aaron and Robert asleep on the sofa she quietly moves to grab a blanket and places over her son and his fiance. She never thought she would be happy that were together but seeing her son so happy made her so happy that it didn't matter anymore. 

Robert is the first one to wake up. He is surprised to find them on the sofa. He is grateful they are alone though. He still feels like rubbish. He gently wakes Aaron who grumbles.

"Aaron, love wake up." 

Aaron wakes up begrudgingly and begins to cough. Oh great he is ill too. 

"Wow you look as good as I feel! As much as I am enjoying laying with you this sofa is incredibly small how about we relocate upstairs."

 

Both men make there way slowly upstairs and collapse onto the bed. It takes them minutes before they are back asleep, in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to tag or to write as a summary


End file.
